


Very Social Activism

by foramomentonly



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine SOTU Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine meet chained to a tree during an environmental protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Social Activism

Kurt’s never been much into bondage, so the idea of chaining himself to anything, much less a tree, is initially less than appealing to him. But when he read in the newspaper that the city was planning to tear down the old elm in Tennyson Park – the sprawling, ancient tree under which a seven-year-old Kurt and his mother had held many a tea party before her death – Kurt had immediately contacted the local environmental conservation organization and offered his support.   
It had begun small: his signature on a petition, his artistic skills put to use to design flyers. But, when none of that was successful, the group had decided a bolder, more public move was necessary, and Kurt found himself too invested in both the cause and the group to bow out. His idea for an elegant fundraiser/gala was quickly, but kindly rejected – admittedly, it was a bit over-the-top for an environmentalist group in Western Ohio with only twelve active members – and, instead, organized a protest. They were initially only meant to hold hands and surround the tree, but when an overzealous member produced the chain and sturdy padlock, the situation escalated rather quickly, and Kurt ended up strapped to a tree.   
At least the news cameras are trained on the opposite side, where the organization’s (self-appointed) spokesman has been proselytizing for nearly forty minutes.  
“Want to know a secret?” the man to Kurt’s left asks him, leaning toward Kurt conspiratorially. Kurt knows him to be Blaine Anderson, the (very cute) music teacher at the elementary school with warm honey eyes and meticulously gelled hair. Kurt somehow always ends up working with him on projects or sitting next to him in meetings – not that he is complaining. At all.  
“Tell me,” Kurt says, and Blaine grins.  
“He’s not really much of an environmentalist,” Blaine replies, jerking his head back to gesture to the spokesman on the other side. “He’s an actor. He’s just doing this to gain some publicity.”  
“How do you know?” Kurt asks.  
“The idiot’s my brother.” Blaine shrugs helplessly.  
Kurt rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh. He suddenly understands the man’s rapid transformation from disinterested hanger-on to enthusiastic group leader. Also, the chain.  
“Great,” he says, “So the fate of this tree rests in the hands of an out-of-work media whore – no offense – who’s going to pack it in the minute his sound bite hits the airwaves.”  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Blaine says jovially. “He’s determined to make the front page of tomorrow’s paper. And he’s convinced the only way that will happen is if we are actually successful today.”  
“I don’t suppose you discouraged that highly improbable thought bubble, either,” Kurt says with a smirk.  
“I might have been the one to suggest it, actually,” Blaine replies.  
Kurt laughs.  
“Good to know there are at least two true believers here today.” He pauses, lowers his voice and leans closer to Blaine, and continues, “Well, three. I’m pretty confident about the girl with the dreads who always reeks of ‘patchouli.’” Kurt makes exaggerated air quotes to the best of his ability given the chain harnessing his torso to the elm. Blaine laughs and nods his head.  
A moment of quiet passes between them before Blaine considers Kurt with wide, curious eyes and asks, “Can I ask why you are so investing in saving this tree? I know it’s the reason you joined the group.”  
Kurt nods and replies quietly, “My mom and I used to play under this tree when I was little. She’s gone now, and its one of the few things left in this town that still remind me of her. I want to keep it here as long as I can.”   
Kurt takes a moment to collect his thoughts after such a confession, and Blaine waits quietly.  
“What about you? Why do you want to save this old thing?” Kurt finally asks.  
“Oh, same as you. Sentimental reasons,” Blaine replies airily, but Kurt senses a loaded tone in his voice, as though he is begging Kurt to dig deeper. Kurt decides to play along.  
“And what memorable event in your life occurred under this elm tree?”  
“Under this tree,” Blaine says slowly and deliberately, glancing up at the thing itself before fixing his warm gaze on Kurt, “we shared our first kiss.”  
And then he leans in as much as the restraining chain allows him, and Kurt parts his lips to receive what he prays will be the first of many toe-curling, spine-tingling, life-affirming kisses from Blaine Anderson.


End file.
